onedirectionerfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam Payne
Liam James Payne was born on August 29, 1993, and is form Wolverhampton, West Midlands, England. Payne was born three weeks early to parents Karen and Geoff, and has two older sisters, Ruth and Nicola. He was continuously going in and out of hospitals for regular tests until the age of four when doctors noticed one of his kidneys was scarred and dysfuncitonal. His pain was to such an extent that he would endure 32 injections in the morning and the evening as a child. His mother found time in between shifts as a nusery nurse to accompany him on all his auditions. Payne thinks himself to have been a "naughty boy at school." He tried out for many teams until he found his niche on the cross-country team and frequently coming in first place. "From then on I was training all the time and getting up at 6 am to run for miles. At the age of 12 they put me in the school's under-18s team." he says. Being bullied in school compelled Payne to take up boxing lessons, explaining that he "needed to find a way to defend myself, I was, at 12 years old, fighting the 38-year-old trainer. I broke my nose, had a perforated eardrum and I was always coming home with a bruised, puffy face. But it gave me confidence. I got pretty good over the next couple of years." He was a music technology student at City of Wolverhampton College. When Payne was fourteen, in 2008, he auditioned for The X Factor and made it all the way to the judges' houses, but Simon Cowell believed he wasn't ready for the competition yet, and told him to come back in two years. Payne returned in 2010, auditioning with "Cry me a River" and receiving a standing ovation from the entire audience and the judges as well. He sand "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" at bootcamp before being let go and put into One Direction. Regarding the formation of One Direction, he said, "We had seen each other at Bootcamp and got on well, and Niall and I had shared a room. Normally when you put together a band they have some time to go away and do development but we had to do that on a live competition, in front of 20 million people. If you make a mistake in front of an audience like that, you get voted out. We had no room for error whatsoever. We had to grow up very, very fast." Payne cites Justin Timberlake as one of his biggest influences. He also says he draws inspiration from Take That member Gary Barlow when performing. Regarding his one functional kidney Payne said "I have to be careful not to drink too much, even water, and I have to keep myself as healthy as possible." Relationships Liam Payne is currently in a relationship with Danielle Peazer, a dancer he met on the ''X Factor ''in 2010. The backup dancer for The Saturdays, LMFAO, Kylie, and Jessie J has received many death threats and a lot of "hate" over the internet because of her intimate relationship with Payne. He referred to this issue, saying, "I think its horrible how people can such nasty things and not even think of how it effects people". In a different interview, Payne said, "Danielle's amazing. All the boys love her – in a friendly way. Lately I've been able to spend a lot of time with her. It's hard when we go away, but she's so good about everything." On settling down, Payne said, "If possible, with Danielle."